


The Wolf of Highgarden

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gift, House Stark, House Tyrell, Original Character Death(s), Poor Theon, Pre-Game of Thrones, Theon's first love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Flowers was the only love of a mother Theon Greyjoy knew at Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf of Highgarden

Theon remembers Alana Flowers better then Jon, a fact he his both proud of and despises. She was seven and ten and by far the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. He remembers her in perfect detail, from her long brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders to her large brown eyes that held nothing but kindness. She was a true bastard of Highgarden, always dressed in an elaborate gown made of silk that made even the Highborn Ladies jealous. She never tried to assimilate with the North, preferring to keep her southern demeanor and practices. He remembers she had a quick tongue and an even quicker mind. She never got on well with Lady Catelyn, but everyone else loved her dearly. He knows Sansa would have done anything to be like her.

 

The first time he met her she was seated on his bed, waiting for him to come back from bow practice a mere fortnight after his arrival to Winterfell. He had just opened his solar door when she spoke, startling him.

 

“Theon,” she greeted, a large smile gracing her lovely face as she rose from the bed where a young Jon Snow lay sleeping.

 

“My Lady,” Theon stuttered in confusion. He did not understand why a highborn lady (for what else could she be dressed as she was?) was sitting in his room.

 

With a laugh, she glided to his side and took his hands in hers before leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

 

“None of that little kraken, I am Alana Flowers of Highgarden. I was gifted to Lord Stark to be young Robb’s nurse, but our Lady prefers to watch him herself. I was then given the joy of watching young Jon,” she told him as she led him back to his bed, sitting him down next to her. She didn’t stop to observe his look of utter confusion, instead she continued speaking. “I know how difficult it is Theon, to leave everything and everyone you’ve ever known.” Her smile was sincere and gentle as she patted his hand affectionately. “While Jon is who I’m here to care for, I have watched over young Robb and little Sansa as well, and I will watch over you. Your mother is far and you are no fool to believe Lady Stark will hold any affection for you, but I will care for you for as long as we are both here.”

 

Theon let her leave that night without any word of thanks and he never told her how touched he felt that she went out of her way to assure him that he had someone to care for him. She loved him deeply for the next two years, caring for him when he was sick and encouraging him in his studies. Unfortunately, she died soon after, taken by the fever that went through the North one summer year.

 

Theon and Jon were both inconsolable. While Jon soon moved on, still too young to properly understand death, Theon didn’t. Her death destroyed a small part of him. It was the beginning of the end.


End file.
